


Bookstore

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bookshop feels, reader has never read harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When you close friend Baekhyun gives you crap for not reading the Harry Potter series you cave and go into the closes bookstore you can so you can shut him up. What you didn't expect was for the shopkeeper to be a handsome aegyo master...





	Bookstore

_Baekhyun: HOW THE HELL HAVE YOU NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER SERIES YET! GO GET IT NOW YOU MUST READ IT!_

_You: Okay! Okay! You’re lucky I am out running errands anyway, Jesus Hosh, you’re paying for dinner then._

_Baekhyun: Consider it done! Now go buy the first book!!!!_

Groaning, you looked up from your phone, glancing around at the many stores in the small mall you found yourself in. 

Your eyes landed on a tiny bookstore, the sign simply worded books. 

Smiling slightly you walk over to it and opened the door, the smell of new books filled your nose as you engulfed yourself in the surroundings. 

The store was as small as it looked from the outside, the inside looked like a rustic cabin, bookshelves lining the walls with brightly colored books. 

In the back, a man peeked his head out from behind a wall which you presumed led to the backroom. “I will be with you in just a moment!” He said as he disappeared before you could get a good look at him. 

“Take your time,” you say back, not completely sure if he heard your reply. 

Your eyes skimmed over the books, looking for the Harry Potter books. 

Your fingers traced the spines of the books until your hand stopped on the first book that read Sorcerer's Stone. 

Picking it off the shelf you looked at the cover, turning it over to read the back. 

“Ah that's a classic, are you rereading it?” The same voice from earlier says as the man approaches. 

“Actually it's my first time reading it, my friend said I was insane for not reading it sooner and insisted I read it,” you say as you think of how excited Baekhyun must be right now. 

“What how have you not read it yet!” The man next to you whines which causes you to look up at him for the first time since he approached you. 

What you weren't expecting was to be taJin back by his handsome features. His chocolate eyes narrowing on you in judgment. His lips pouted in protest. Even with his cute actions he still managed to take your breath away, making your words get caught in your throat. 

“What a shame, it's one of the best series out there!!!” He hops slightly as he smiled, the excitement clearly visible on his face. 

“You sound like Baekhyun,” you murmur as you clutch the book close to your chest. “I would like to buy it please.”

The man smirked, “I will give it to you free but only if you do some super cute aegyo.” 

Eyes wide you watched as he took the book from your hand, walking towards register to ring it up. The action caused you to smile slightly. He really was quite an interesting personality, and strangely you found yourself drawn to his energy. 

As you walked up to the register he crossed his arms. “Well? Are you gonna do it?” he asked in a sassy tone. 

Then you realized he wasn't joking. He seriously wanted you to do aegyo. “I-uh I'm not good at aegyo, I'll just pay for it,” you whisper shyly. 

His eyes went wide as he shook his head. “Do you even know how to live?!” He laughs as reaches over and pats your shoulder. “There, there, you are in luck as I am the aegyo king!”

For the next hour, you conversed with the man, let him teach you how to do proper aegyo that you were pretty sure you were still failing epically at. 

Cringing internally you repeat the phrase he had taught you making a small heart and moving it around a little before posing. He clapped excitedly as you covered your face, your cheeks hot with embarrassment. 

“That was much better!” he chuckles as he scans the book before sliding what you presumed to be his worker's card and handing you the book and a receipt. 

“What you really-” your eyes widen as you notice on the receipt that he had actually paid for it with his own money. “But you-”

Smirking he shook his head. “Don’t even, I wanted to.”

Blushing, you looked down at your feet before glancing back up at him as you clutched the book to your chest. “Well is there any way that I can repay you?” you ask in the best aegyo possible, hoping maybe you could convince him to let you repay him somehow.

He chuckled and tapped his chin, looking up slightly as if trying to think before he snapped his fingers. “I don’t want money, I just want you to come back,” he said as he leaned over the counter and winked at you.

“I- Why?” you asked stunned at his response. 

“Because you're cute.” He shrugs as he watches your eyes go wide. “And I want to help the girl who has never lived her life, possible live it with me,” he mumbles as he leans away, teetering on his heels and looks away, pretending to whistle.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” You raise a brow, confused by his actions.

“Of course I will go on a date with you,” he smirks as he leans against the counter. 

“What- I- But I don't even know your name!” you whine.

“Jin, and yours?” he says as he quickly writes it down on a piece of paper, handing it to you with what you presumed to be his number.

“Y/n,” you say as he slides the paper over to you, quirking his head to the side when you pick it up with a skeptical look. “You are weird.”

He winks as he replies. “And you are still cute.”


End file.
